Some arrangements for mounting an object to a supporting structure are known.
In a known arrangement an object is mounted to a supporting structure by provision of fasteners, such as screws, passing through apertures in the object and into the supporting structure.
While such an arrangement can securely and reliably mount the object to the supporting structure, removal and subsequent remounting can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially in particular cases, such as where the object is elongate and multiple screws are used spaced along the length of the object.
Any reference to prior art in this background section is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the referenced prior art or other background forms part of the common general knowledge anywhere in the world.